


A little light of love

by GirlWolfTattoo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Sex, St Valentine
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWolfTattoo/pseuds/GirlWolfTattoo
Summary: Para una pareja que lleva tan poco tiempo, el día de San Valentín puede significar mucho más. One shot de obsequio de San Valentín.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 4





	A little light of love

El Soho estaba lleno siempre de librerías y tiendas de antigüedades, abiertos casi hasta el anochecer, y parecían la mejor opción para buscar un regalo rápido. No podía creer que se le hubiera olvidado lo cerca que estaba ya la fecha de San Valentín, hubiera jurado que no llevaban ni un mes saliendo, pero la realidad era otra, desde el verano anterior cuando se había atrevido a confesarle lo que sentía por él habían estado juntos.  
El rubio asomaba la cabeza a cada tienda con la que se cruzaba, sin saber bien qué buscar y sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso. Podía decir muchas cosas de Loki, como que siempre era tranquilo y sabihondo, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien no tenía idea de qué clase de libros leía… ¿uno muy antiguo podría funcionar? Tal vez uno de esos que tenían ilustraciones en miniatura, o algo más moderno de un tema como… constelaciones y esas cosas. Lo había visto tantas veces quedarse arrobado observando la Luna que le parecía más un ángel burlón pero en esencia bondadoso que extrañaba su casa.  
Se decidió por fin a entrar a una tienda de antigüedades, objetos viejos y cuidadosamente alineados en varias mesas eran lo primero que saltaba a la vista. En el mostrador, una mujer de mediana edad leía un libro pequeño de tapas rosadas mientras sostenía en la otra mano un cigarrillo ya extinto. Con un carraspeo, Thor llamó su atención.  
-Hmm… ¿hola?  
La mujer levantó la mirada del libro y saludó con un dejo de curiosidad en la voz.  
-¿Sí, querido? ¿Buscas indicaciones?  
-¿Qué? No, no… -Thor rió con nerviosismo. –Busco un regalo para alguien… alguien muy especial, ¿sabe?  
-¡Oh! Justo antier puse en exhibición una colección de té chino, la pintura está algo deslucida pero están todas las piezas.  
-¿Té? –Thor se exprimió el cerebro, sí, Loki acostumbraba a pedir té en sus salidas, pero nunca lo visualizó como un fanático. –No, no, buscaba algo más… eh, intelectual, ¿me entiende? Algo para alguien muy inteligente.  
La tendera frunció el ceño ligeramente.  
-Bueno… si esa persona gusta del estudio de la música tengo unas partituras…  
-No, música no creo… ¿libros tal vez?  
-Tengo muchos, sí, últimamente se venden mucho los de posguerra.  
-¿Y algo más… científico, inteligente?  
La mujer dejó por fin el libro sobre el mostrador. Por lo visto iba a tomar un rato complacer al cliente.  
A varias estaciones de tren, Loki estaba tamborileando los dedos en el mostrador de una oficina postal. La chica que lo atendía, una pelirroja que parecía perdida en el universo, buscaba lentamente en unas notas murmurando apellidos y descartando con tremenda lentitud. El paquete que había solicitado estaba detenido desde dos días atrás y el joven de cabellos negros se vio forzado a ir a por él hasta la oficina, sólo para encontrarse con que el sistema estaba muerto.  
-Lau…rens. –dijo la chica, descartando otra nota. –Lau…tner… Law…son…  
Loki intentaba mantener la calma, pero su sonrisa vaticinaba su exasperación.  
-Cielos, esta ya es la letra M. –anunció la chica. –Creo… sí, debe estar en la otra caja de pendientes. Ya sabe cómo es esto de las notas, señor…  
-Sí, lo sé. –soltó Loki con un chasquido de la lengua. Sus cejas poco a poco comenzaban a juntarse mientras la lenta pelirroja sacaba otra caja y se apuraba a pasar las letras.  
-La…Landon… La…risse… hmm, creo que no se encuentra…  
-Paquete con número de rastreo 85978. –replicó su interlocutor. –Procedente de Escocia. Es una caja de 35 por 16.  
-¿Caja? ¡Ah sí, tenemos una caja! Lo siento, es que sin el sistema es difícil clasificar los paquetes de las cartas… o las tarjetas, ya sabe. –la chica sonrió, pero un temblor recorrió su cuerpo. Algo le anunciaba que el pelinegro estaba a pocos segundos de perder la paciencia. Saltó de su asiento y fue a la parte trasera de la oficina. Loki exhaló un suspiro, frotándose las sienes, había comprado el obsequio con anticipación para evitar esas prisas y ahora estaba atrapado en la oficina, con apenas media hora para ir al punto de encuentro que había quedado con su chico.  
Thor casi arrolló a un par de personas en su carrera por alcanzar el metro; había pasado un buen rato dialogando con la tendera y para cuando se dio cuenta ya no tenía tiempo para envolverlo, así que se había deshecho de su chaqueta y arropado el obsequio como si fuera un recién nacido. Se secó el sudor de las cejas cuando las puertas se cerraron y rezó para que no hubiera ningún contratiempo, Loki le había dicho que a las 4 en punto se verían en un restaurante del West End, y ya sabía cuánto odiaba esperar. “Me veo como un tonto ahí sentado con una silla vacía frente a mí, la gente piensa que una chica me plantó”, le dijo una vez.  
Al llegar al sitio indicado casi derrapó. La recepcionista lo condujo hasta una mesita lejana, desde la cual podía ver una plataforma donde algún grupo local atacaba piezas románticas para las parejas que habían decidido pasar San Valentín ahí. Tal y como sospechaba, Loki ya estaba sentado, correctamente vestido, y fue cuando Thor cayó en la cuenta que de hecho, todos ahí llevaban cuando menos una chaqueta de vestir y zapatos, y él… bueno, él iba como siempre, sobreponiendo la comodidad a lo refinado, y el hecho de que llevara la chaqueta hecha una bola bajo el brazo no ayudaba mucho.  
Tomó asiento y pudo sentir la mirada inquisitiva de Loki. Él por su parte tenía sobre el regazo un paquete que parecía recién salido de los correos, y donde alguien –seguro él –había marcado furiosamente el apellido “Laufyson” con una rabiosa corrección.  
-¿Tardé mucho? –preguntó Thor en tono de disculpa.  
-Sólo un par de minutos. Apenas estaba mirando la carta. –Loki le aproximó el críptico con una mano. –Has… estado ocupado, por lo que veo.  
-No, no, sólo… el tren se retrasó. –balbuceó el rubio, ocultando la culpa tras la carta.  
Volvieron juntos al departamento de Thor, había hecho un esfuerzo por no drenar la barra de alcohol pero se sentía acalorado, tal vez por las dos jarras de cerveza que tomó con el corte de carne, tal vez porque había algo que no confesaba pero era su perdición y era ver a su compañero usando traje. Como fuera, apenas llegar se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó, casi dando con el regalo al suelo de no ser porque la ágil mano de Loki lo sostuvo a tiempo.  
-Deberías… colgar tu chaqueta primero. –le dijo con un susurro ahogado.  
-Ujum… luego. –gruñó el rubio, tomando de nuevo la chaqueta y apoyándola sobre la mesa del teléfono sin mucha atención, conduciendo a Loki hacia el único sofá de la salita de estar. Sí, se dijo, definitivamente era el traje y no el alcohol lo que lo había puesto así, no podía resistirse a pasar una mano por los oscuros cabellos de su amante, mesándolos con delicadeza, sólo para pasar a retirar las prendas con torpeza por los nervios. Era increíble, con todas las veces que lo habían hecho, que aún temblara como un chiquillo cuando estaban juntos, Loki por otro lado parecía manejarlo con más entereza, sus caricias estaban siempre bien pensadas y era sagaz para reconocer de inmediato lo que Thor quería, y cómo lo quería, y era extremadamente bueno para adaptarse a la situación.  
Sin siquiera pedírselo, el pelinegro se había colocado boca abajo sobre el sofá, pero Thor lo hizo girar.  
-Esto es nuevo. –dijo en tono medio burlón Loki, mientras el rubio se posicionaba sobre él con tanto cuidado como podía.  
-Es un día especial, ¿Qué no? podemos probar algo nuevo…  
El otro tomó la mano aún temblorosa de su amante y, con la misma precisión maliciosa con que hacía todo, la acercó a su boca para chupar un par de dedos hasta dejarlos empapados de saliva. Sus ojos esmeralda destellaban anhelo.  
-Quiero verte. –ronroneó.  
La novedad fue satisfactoria para ambos, Thor estaba más que contento de poder contemplar el rostro de su amante en todo su esplendor, seguir con la mirada cada gesto de placer y arrobo que le provocaban las suaves pero firmes embestidas, la sensación palpitante de su interior ansiosa por devorarlo por completo, la exquisitez de su cuerpo esbelto revolviéndose frente a él… no pudo evitar estallar antes de lo que hubiera deseado, extasiado por aquella dulce visión.  
-Lo… lo siento… ¿fue muy pronto? –dijo el rubio.  
-Hmm… tal vez, pero la noche es joven. –repuso Loki, sonriendo malicioso. –La próxima será a mi favor, espero.  
-Sí… claro que sí… -Thor se inclinó y besó la frente de su compañero, dándose unos minutos de respiro. Había algo que notaba en su cara, una expresión que no podía descifrar, como si un pensamiento desagradable le rondara por la mente, y entonces cayó en la horrible cuenta de que éste no sólo era su primer San Valentín juntos, sino que realmente llevaban tan poco saliendo formalmente que, quizá, la idea del regalo era precipitada. ¿Y si Loki pensaba que él estaba yendo muy rápido? ¿Y si interpretaba el regalo como una obligación social y se sentí presionado y frustrado? Maldita sea, nunca consideró ese detalle…  
-Thor… -la voz del pelinegro lo hizo salir aprisa de su tren de pensamiento. –Creo que te debo una disculpa.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Bueno… tal vez hice algo indebido, algo que no te pregunté y… en fin… ya no puedo echarme atrás, ¿verdad? –Loki sonrió con cierta pesadumbre, Thor se sintió aún más abrumado. No era normal que Loki se arrepintiera de las cosas, incluso las que hacía por impulso. Lo vio ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la pila de ropa, vistiendo el pantalón y la camisa con el mayor cuidado que pudo. Al rubio se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando notó que se dirigía a la entrada.  
-¿Loki? –le llamó justo cuando él se inclinaba sobre el sitio donde dejó la chaqueta. –Yo… cualquier cosa que hayas hecho la podemos hablar, es decir… yo puedo escucharte, yo quiero escucharte, no tienes que pensar que hiciste algo malo… si no lo hiciste.  
El aludido movió la cabeza, indulgente. Recogió el paquete que Thor le había visto al llegar al restaurante y sin mucha ceremonia se lo tendió; extrañado, el rubio deshizo con cuidado la envoltura y, al abrir la caja, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Era un hacha, una de esas que están hechas de verdadero hierro pero que servían para ornamento, ricamente tallada en el mango con un estilo intrincado claramente celta. La caja incluía también un soporte para adorar la pared con el obsequio.  
-Loki, yo… -balbuceó, sosteniendo el hacha frente a sus ojos.  
-Sí, tal vez me adelanté… es un regalo un poco caro, pero me parecía magnífico… recordé que dijiste que eras fanático de las armas de ornamento…  
-¿Lo dije?  
-Sí, cuando visitamos aquella tienda en invierno, ¿recuerdas?  
-¿Cómo recuerdas todo lo que digo? –preguntó el rubio con una nota de agradecimiento en la voz. Estaba embelesado contemplando el arma de un lado a otro cuando de pronto cayó en la cuenta que se olvidaba de algo. –Yo… perdona, yo también…  
Se apresuró a tomar la chaqueta y la desenvolvió frente a Loki, mostrándole una cajita tal vez de la mitad del tamaño que la suya o menos. Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron en desconcierto mientras recibía la caja, y cuando vio el contenido soltó un bufido: dentro, estaban unos gemelos con forma de serpiente, los ojos incrustados de pequeñas gemas verdes y un papel ya amarillento que certificaba el origen de las piezas.  
-Creo que dijiste que… hmm…te gustaban las serpientes. –dijo Thor, pasándose una mano por el cabello. –Aunque las compré porque… bueno, sus ojos… me recordaron a los tuyos… lo siento, ¿elegí mal?  
Por toda respuesta, Loki le dirigió una sonrisa endulzada, y luego una risa que delataba su nerviosismo.  
-Me sorprendes bastante… -dijo finalmente. Thor suspiró, aliviado, y se acercó a su compañero mirando con ilusión los restos de aquellos primeros regalos de San Valentín, que deseaba no fueran a ser los últimos jamás.


End file.
